


After the War Is Lost

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: It wasn't so much the war itself that made his hatred for the Alliance burn so hot within him. It was what happened afterwards that made him curse the name of every purple belly that ever lived.





	After the War Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I know it’,s probably been done quite a few times before, but not by me! This is my first attempt at writing a Firefly fic. Enjoy!

  
Author's notes: I know it’,s probably been done quite a few times before, but not by me! This is my first attempt at writing a Firefly fic. Enjoy!  


* * *

After the War Is Lost

## After the War Is Lost

STORY STATUS: Completed 3/22/07 

ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Ask first. I'll probably say yes. 

DISCLAIMER: Firefly and its characters belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, and whoever else who has a claim to `em. I, sadly, am not one of them. 

Word Count: 381 

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It wasn't so much the war itself that made his hatred for the Alliance burn so hot within him (though it played a part), nor what was done during it. It was a war after all, and horrible things where done, on both sides, during a war. He understood that. It was what happened afterwards that made him curse the name of every purple belly that ever lived. 

The forced surrender of Serenity Valley had bent his spirit and destroyed his faith in God, but it was their time in the POW camps that ignited the smoldering flames of hatred that had, until then, only been simmering. 

Two weeks after the official surrender, those who survived were picked up by Alliance transport ships and taken to holding facilities to be "debriefed and processed". 

Being the ranking solider left from that battle, Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds was quickly singled out and separated from his men. He was sure it would be the standard "admit you were wrong and sing the praises of the Almighty and Glorious Alliance" debriefing then he'd be reunited with his troops and they would all be released. After all, the war was over, so what did they need prisoners for? They didn't need the Intel anymore. The Independents had not only surrendered the valley, but themselves as well. Which was why they'd been left in the valley so long. Left to deal with the stench of the dead and dying, the decomposing bodies of former friends and enemies, and the never-ending hunger. They had, in a since, been abandoned by both sides while the negotiations where conducted. 

Mal's second in command and close fried, Corporal Zo Alleyne, protested his separation. Loudly. A rifle to the head effectively silenced her. Mal struggled against his captors to protect her, and was rewarded with the same vicious rifle butt to the head. He was dragged, unceremoniously, away. He was brought to a room with manacles hanging from the ceiling. The two men who held him wasted no time clasping him in then left him hanging there, his feet barely touching the floor. It was there, in that room, and in the mines that would come later, that Mal learned the true meaning of hell. And just how inhuman human beings could be. 

**TBC**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **After the War Is Lost**   
Author:   **Mickey**   [website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **2k**  |  **04/17/07**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe   
Summary:  It wasn't so much the war itself that made his hatred for the Alliance burn so hot within him. It was what happened afterwards that made him curse the name of every purple belly that ever lived.   
Notes:  I know it&#8217;s probably been done quite a few times before, but not by me! This is my first attempt at writing a Firefly fic. Enjoy!   
  



End file.
